Generally, the driving way for the conventional scooter has two ways, namely the foot kicking propulsion and electric driving mechanism, which is developed in recent years. The former way is that one foot of the user stands on the scooter deck while the other foot is served to kick the ground backwardly to push the scooter run forwardly, while the latter one is driven by a motor installed thereon, and the electricity used by the motor is charged by another battery. As for two driving ways described above, for the former, the user must use one foot to frequently kick the ground, which may step in a muddy or wet place or tumble down accidentally that incurs safety risk; For the latter, the battery should be recharged frequently to maintain the enough power supply, which cause too much inconvenient and energy-consuming drawback. Having realized the issues of the two conventional driving ways for the scooter, the inventor of the present invention develops a novel driving way, which is different from the conventional driving ways aforesaid that the user of the scooter neither to kick the ground nor to rely on the motor. By using the driving mechanism, what the user need to do is that standing on the scooter deck by constantly treading and releasing the driving mechanism, then the scooter will be driven to run forwards in smooth manner.